1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation detecting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a type of a radiation detecting device that has a configuration including a plurality of radiation detecting elements that are arrayed in a two-dimensional matrix shape. This radiation detecting device can detect a two-dimensional radiation image, and is used as a detecting device such as a multi-detector X-ray CT system that can obtain a plurality of sliced images by one-time X-ray irradiation, for example.
This radiation detecting device detects, for example, light from radiation detectors such as scintillators by light detectors such as photodiodes. To improve detection accuracy of radiation, increasing an effective area of a radiation detector relative to incidence of radiation is one effective method.